Amen , omen
by AngelofDarkness415
Summary: Angels of Heaven and Hell our sworn enemys.But what if 2 of each, both the heir to the crown of each of their worlds found love in each other.Written by a chick who hates lovley duvy only if in paranormal form. Sorry if its not excatly like Hush, Hush.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven and Hell are 2 separate worlds connected by land of the Earth. One is cursed with destruction. Haunted by the souls of those who took their lives and never found peace to the monsters sentenced to death. In the sky where Heaven lurks the air is warm and the souls are at peace there. Lovers are reunited with each other, where the phrase 'Death do us part' doesn't exist. Both angels of darkness and guardian angels exist. Almost the same but with different intentions. One to cause pain and suffering and the other to keep you save. But what if 2 came together, each destined to become the rulers of each world? Will war or peace come of it? (Not even I the writer know. I'm making this up as I go so enjoy and comment!)

She woke up from her fading dream. Her eyes fluttered open to revel beautiful fudge brown eyes. She sat up allowing her feet to dangle of the edge of her king sized bed. She looked around her. It was like a castle old time room, but with a modern twist with electronics and the few posters on the wall. She rubbed her eyes and jumped off the bed. She stretched and walked to the window passing the stone fireplace that still had the burnt wood from the previous night. She pulled aside the black curtains only to revel a horrific sight yet normal to her. The sky was black with shades between orange and yellow highlighting it. Orbs of lost souls drifted around and lost items circling a mountain that had its own gravitational pull. Volcanoes were all over the place erupting lava. Down below skeletons were walking the perimeter of the castle caring to its needs and protecting it. She sighed and walked out the door.

He yawned and turned over. Forgetting he was on the couch he fell right off and landed on the stone floor. He got up and rotated the arm he fell on. He limped over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly. He fixed his hair and put it to the side on the left side of his face. He wasn't wearing anything but black jeans so he ran to his room and grabbed a black T with a styled cross on it. He walked out of his room and into a giant kitchen across the house. Inside were to ghost cooking away on the stove. He sat on one of the stools on the counter and said "What's for breakfast?" he said taking in all the smells. The tallest woman turned and put a plate in front of him. "Eggs, bacon and toast." She said with a slight southern accent. He gobbled it all up and grabbed his book bag and slung it across his shoulder. He yelled a goodbye and shook his head thinking why did he have to go to school with the humans. (Not going into detail cuz u guys already know what Heaven looks like). He uncured his wings and jumped off a near by cliff. He could have just made a portal leading to the humans Earth but he needed to clear his mind. The dream he had last night and him dazed.

FLASHBACK(woosh): As he was walking on the shoreline his feet getting wet from the water drifting upward on the sand. His hair blowing the wind. The sun was setting on the horizon but he didn't want to go back yet. He felt 2 arms wrapped around his shoulders. They felt familiar but he couldn't place them. It was just a fleeing of belonging. He turned around and there a girl stood with a smile on her face (Sorry if I'm not going into description of their looks. I'm saving it for when they meet in persona. Oops spoiler. Awww well).

Guys P.O.V

Her fudge brown eyes changed to a nice caramel right in front of my eyes. She grabbed my hand and twirled around once and walked me to a near cliff. She sat me down and we just starred into space. All off a sudden music started playing in the breeze. It surrounded us and I got up and pretend to sing the lyrics..….

….There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world. And it don't matter if the road gets tough , if me rich or poor. She stay down with me go to war(my girl). Love you cuz you are , every single star. In the constellation, that's enlightening my heart….

I fell of the edge of the cliff and let my wings go and floated up. She started laughing when I came up. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover it. I motioned for her to come closer and she shook her head playfully. "Come get me." She said in a voice that whispered in the wind. I flew towards but caught her when she tried to get up to run. We soared into the sky and stopped just above the clouds. We hung there in the clouds watching each other. Then I saw 2 big wings as beautiful as mine uncurl from behind her. I slowly let her go and she hovered there her wings beating softly to keep her at m height. She suddenly flew down and I had to hurry to catch her. I grabbed her by the waist and hurdled towards the ocean. Under me we flew just above the ocean's surface. The tip of our wings grazed the surface and we laughed in unison. The music was still playing in the breeze so we stopped and danced just inches above the water. But when I was just about to kiss her the dream became fussy and I began to see it as if I were watching from above. The dream hazed away then I woke up. That's all I could remember of it. But why did that girl seem so familiar. I've never seen her in my life. Her wings were black which means she was a Angel of Darkness. An angel from Hell. My mind raced as I brushed past the barrier of my world.

A lot of reading I know.

But totally worth it.

Chapter 2 coming up….


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the hall only lighted by torches. She ran her hands down the wall. She could feel the restless shadows wanting to be disconnected from the walls. (You will understand later in the story). She entered the stone kitchen only to find her step mom in the kitchen surrounded by her two felines. They were black and about as tall as one of the werewolves from New moon. "Morning." She said in a peppy voice.

Girls P.O.V.

She's to happy to be living here, I thought as I walked into the kitchen. "Smells great." I said cheerfully do I didn't make her sad. "Well it's your first day of human school so I thought you might need something to eat. Some of us aren't dead and need to eat." She said in a smug voice looking at me side ways. "Why do I need to go to a school with mortals again?" she placed a plate filled with eggs sausage and toast. "Your Father would like you to spend time learning about a world other than ours." I took a bite out of the eggs only to feel pieces of shells in the eggs. I grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the door to my room. I settled for black skinny jeans that clung to me and a blue shirt with intricate designs on it. It also clung to me and stopped just a centimeter below my zipper. I had the perfect body for it. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth till they shined. My eyes were a beautiful fudge brown color. They turned hazel when I feel love. Something that doesn't happen often, but in the dream I had last night. The man I saw was a Guardian Angel. His wings were soft and white as a cloud. He sang for me and we danced on water. But it couldn't have been real. Stuff like that is even to big a fantasy for our world. The love between two different angels is forbidden.

Sorry it's short. Chapter 3 next up…


	3. Chapter 3

GIRL P.O.V.

I walked down the hall of my new high school. Mortals filled the halls waling up and down. Taking books out of there lockers and talking to friends. My shirt up loose on me and stopped just above my belly button to expose my ring there and the top of my skinny jeans. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the locker labeled 415. The locker was a flat out bright red color. "Decent color I guess." I whispered under my breath. I girl came up beside me and turned the dial to open her locker. I was still struggling to open it when her hand came over and took the paper with my combo on it. She turned the dial and knocked the locker right at the very top of it. It popped open and she gave a small smile. "It's hard the first time around to get it right. These lockers are almost 100 years old. The school just paints them to keep up it's reputation." "Uhm…. Thank you. Oh, im Ryame." (P.S. its sounds like Iame emphasize on the I.) I held out my hand and smiled with my head cocked to the side little. "Hi I'm Gabriela." She took my hand and shook it. " Uhm…. Where's the biology room. I'm lost as fuck." She took my schedule and smiled. " Looks like we have 3 classes together. Including biology. C'mon." I put a few books into my locker and closed it. Gabriela was already down 5 lockers so I hurried up and turned around smack it someone. "OH SHIT! I'm so sorry." I bent down to pick up my 3 books. "No problem it's ok." My eyes widened. I've heard that voice before. I was freaking out in my head. I looked up at the same time he did our eyes met. He was so beautiful. His hair was parted to the side and fell down his face. He had a star tattooed on neck. His hair was black as night and he had that skinny muscular tone to him. He had that trouble maker feel to him. he was wearing a baseball cap and baggy shorts. He was the guy in my dreams no doubt about it. But wouldn't that mean he is a Guardian Angel?

I gave a naughty smile to myself and in my mind said "This could be fun after all."

GUY P.O.V.

My life as always has been ups and downs. Never straight forward. I was born into a world of good and kindness. I was born an angel. Well not exactly. But since I began to learn about worlds other than mine I was taught to fear the angels of Hell. They will manipulate human minds without a second thought. They are known to turn Guardian angels into Demons such as them. We were taught how to kill them and how to defend ourselves. They may be the prettiest girl in the crowd but you must never let them into your life. But here in front of me was the girl I wished wasn't real. She was the same girl I saw in my dream. I knew it when she looked into my eyes. Her fudge brown eyes were full of curiosity and wonder. Her skin just the slightest tanned. Her hair was filled with sleek and shine. It fell in soft curls around her neck all the way down to her shoulders and a little farther than that. It was a dark black streaked with brilliant red streaks all along her head. She was skinny but not model thin. Just perfect. She had on black high heels that wrapped around her ankles which gave her just enough height so when we both stood up she could look straight into my eyes. " Uh sorry I just…" "No its no problem. Totally my fault I should have been watching where I was going.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood on the wall hidden in the shadows waiting for him to pass. I knew he came into this world right in this spot so to get back he must go back through here. I heard him coming. I could feel the electricity in the air. The moment he turned the corner he stopped. Before I knew it he had me by the throat up against the wall. "What are you doing here? Trying to kill me?" I let out a short strained response, "No, because if I did..you would be the one on the wall not me." He let me go and I could breathe again. "Your kind isn't wanted here? What would you be doing on Earth anyway? Let alone in a school full of mortals?"

"I don't know. You can ask my father that question. You may know him. His name is Hades, ring a bell"? His face got darker and recognition lit up his eyes.

"You're the daughter of Hades?"

"Yup that's me. Ryame Koron Delreyes, princess of the Underworld. Trained my Lucifer himself. Like I said I'm not here to cause any trouble. But I know you from somewhere"

"Like where exactly?" I pushed myself off the wall and walked around him, looking at him taking in all his features.

" A dream. You ever had a dream with me in it?"

"You can get into my head, you figure it out." I raised my eyebrows "Is that an invitation?"

He had me up against the wall again but this time in a sexual way.

"Do it if you can. I'm not stopping you." I smiled at him

"You know who I am, yet you don't know me at all. Whatever barrier you put up in your head, I can bring down."

"You are here for a reason. It's not to get in my head so stop wasting time with that. Why were you in my dream and why were you actually happy looking?"

I laughed a sinister laugh, "Do you think that dark angels cant smile or laugh. While you are in your perfect little world I have my own 'perfect' little world were I am happy. Why I ever decided to actually talk to you, I don't know. You guardian angels are all the same, always stereotyping. Why I would ever smile in the company of you. Well, haha, only God knows."

"I feel this attraction towards you. I don't know why but I don't want to go through all this fools love. I don't want to play cat and mouse with you Ryame. Whatever this is, its real and it's destiny." I looked at him in the eyes

"Destiny, please. Only your kind would believe in that. It was a dream. Get over it. I just wanted to know if you were actually alive." I was lying. I felt an a spark for him. like I wanted to spend every waking moment with him, like if I lose him I will break. I didn't want to play games and do this hidden attraction either. But I am a dark angel. Princess of the Underworld and the leader of our army. My duty was to my home not to my feelings. Sometimes you have to sacrifice in order to achieve and sometimes the achievement will bring you more happiness.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your name slips my memory. Care to refresh it?" He gave a charismatic smile and said "Michael Aprovecha" I smiled at the irony, "Aprovecha huh? Take advantage of the moment right." I moved so I was right up on him. "You said you didn't want to play games, fine. Lets take advantage of this moment then."


End file.
